A.F. - F.A.
|connectedresources = }} A.F. - F.A. is a small, developing, and established nation at 118 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of A.F. - F.A. work diligently to produce Gems and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons A.F. - F.A. will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within A.F. - F.A. to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. A.F. - F.A. allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. A.F. - F.A. believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. A.F. - F.A. will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The region that is now occupied by Anarchist Federation - Federacion Anarquista, was once a tribal anarchist culture. These small tribes were often attacked by many empires in Pre-Columbian history, they remained strong even though they were weakened some. After the arrival of the Europeans, they were attacked once again by many empires, mostly by the Spaniards, who left a strong presence. Good things came from this, but mostly bad things, as seen in many colonial regions. People and resources exploited. During the Industrial Revolution, many things changed in the world, exploitation grew worse, but the tribal culture endured. Dictatorships near the region tried to influence and literally kill off the populations, but the tribes resisted, as with all empires of the past. Attempting to maintain dignity and culture, these tribes decided not to sell out. Thus they formed a network of populations with Liberty and Land in mind. These populations, as a collective are now known as "A.F. - F.A.". ---- This collective, acknowledging both the power of uniting and direct democracy, decided to join an alliance for ease of communication to the entire CN world. The alliance that most fit the ideas of A.F. - F.A., was none other than the Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF). As a member of the LSF, A.F - F.A. was attacked in October by Norden Verein (NoV) and its allies, for the mere fact that the LSF enjoys freedom and democracy. NoV wanted destruction and disbandment of the LSF. Many left the LSF, but the strong of will and those that were not bored by this game, kept fighting. The A.F - F.A. was attacked by two waves of enemies, consisting of three enemy nations each wave. The A.F. - F.A. fought hard, eventually going into debt. With the generous aid of other LSF members, the A.F - F.A. remained in tact, never going into ZI. The A.F. - F.A. is recovering from the ongoing war, in hopes of surviving and non-disbandment.